


论如何区分室友之间是爱情还是友情

by Toodles_L



Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 怎么区分室友之间是爱情还是友情？上个床试试





	论如何区分室友之间是爱情还是友情

**Author's Note:**

> 蛇哈 双向 室友设定  
> 眠奸 dirty talk 哈利性幻想高潮

“起床了，哈利。”德拉科拉开哈利床前的帘子，拍了拍哈利的枕头，温柔地叫他起床。

他本来是和布雷斯，哈利共用一间宿舍的，但是自从布雷斯和潘西在一起之后，那对小情侣整天黏黏糊糊的，恨不得24小时不分开。德拉科就好心地搬出了宿舍住到了自己的级长寝室，收拾行李的时候顺手把哈利•波特也放到了自己的箱子里——别打扰他们谈恋爱，哈利，跟我一起住到级长寝室去吧——就这样，两个小男巫就住到了级长寝室里。

“嗯.......几点了？”哈利迷迷糊糊地起身，伸着手去拿床头柜上的眼镜，“第一节....是谁的课来着？”

“离上课还有十五分钟，”德拉科拿着瓶香水往自己身上喷了几下，“以及第一节课是魔药课。”

“oh，shit！”哈利火速跳下了床，短短几分钟就搞定了洗漱，拉着德拉科的手腕奔向礼堂。

 

在礼堂的门口，德拉科被一个小学妹拦住了，她害羞地看了看哈利又看了看德拉科，由于类似的场面见多了，哈利也没有意外，拍了拍德拉科的肩膀调侃了一句“又是收情书收到手软的一天啊”就进了礼堂。

在哈利往嘴里塞着面包和南瓜汁的时候，潘西目光凝重地看着哈利，她总觉得哈利着红彤彤的脸颊不太对。

“你还好吗，哈利？”

“什么？.....哦，除了头有些晕身体有点冷之外一切还好。可能是起早了吧？过一会就好了。”哈利不在意地挥挥手，虽然有些头晕，但是可能是没睡足有些不舒服吧？

布雷斯闻言看了看哈利，后者看起来有点像发烧的样子，于是关心同学的布雷斯伸手准备试试哈利的额头温度。

“干什么？”半路伸出一只手用力地打向了布雷斯的左手背，德拉科突然出现，眼神不善地看着布雷斯。

潘西赶忙握住布雷斯的手宣示主权平息德拉科的愤怒：“哈利看起来好像生病了，像是发烧，你看他的脸红彤彤的！”

潘西话音刚落，德拉科就担忧地掰着哈利的脸问他是不是哪里不舒服。肚子饿得咕咕叫的哈利一边吃着蘸了番茄酱的薯条一边含糊不清地说可能是没睡醒，他应该没有生病。

“还是确认一下。”德拉科俯下身子，他的额头抵着哈利的额头，从后者额头上传来的温度让他觉得有些不安，“你好像发烧了，哈利，你要不要........”德拉科话没说完，因为他此时的注意力全在哈利沾了番茄酱的嘴角上。

“这儿有番茄酱。”他戳了戳自己的嘴角。

“现在还有吗？”当着德拉科的面，哈利伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，大大方方地问道——似乎一点儿也不觉得在德拉科面前做这个动作有什么不对的地方，同样他也没有注意到德拉科顿住的动作，下意识吞咽的喉结和潘西了然的目光——“没了吧？”

“嗯，没了。”德拉科从餐桌上抓起一个面包拎着书包就往外走，心不在焉地走向地窖。

“走吧，要上课了。”

 

在地窖经过一番灵魂洗礼精神升华之后哈利变得萎靡不振了。倒不是因为斯内普，而是他确实感到自己的确不舒服了，晕晕乎乎的，走路仿佛踩在棉花上，他上去交魔药作业的时候差点儿摔倒——幸好及时抓住了身边人的长袍才没有把魔药弄洒。不过被他抓着长袍的巫师就没有那么开心了。

“请问波特先生是打算让他的教授衣不蔽体吗？”斯内普阴冷的声音响起——他才不会因为一个波特进了斯莱特林就对他和颜悦色！最多不扣分而已。

“抱歉，教授，”德拉科及时过来拉起了哈利，“哈利他发烧了，站不稳。”

“发烧？既然发烧了为什么还要来上课？是想传染全班同学吗？看来救世主也不是那么心地善良啊。”斯内普扯出自己的长袍，紧紧地皱着眉，“回你的寝室去，不要把感冒传给其他人。”

“好的，教授。”哈利低声地嘟囔着，大声地吸了吸鼻子——斯内普的眉头皱得更紧了。

 

吃完晚饭的德拉科溜到厨房偷喝了点儿酒——方便入睡——鉴于他今早看到的场面他觉得如果不喝点儿酒让自己早早睡着，他可能会对还在发烧的哈利做出些过分的事情来。

微醺的马尔福少爷推开了他的级长寝室的大门，走到床边，却看见地上丢着一团衣服。他捡起来一看，绿色的条纹睡衣，上面还印着金色飞贼——这不是哈利的睡衣吗？

他走到哈利床边，悄悄掀开帘子，看见的不是哈利熟睡的样子而是他光裸着的背：他此刻只盖着一条毯子，上半身赤裸着，后背上有一层薄薄的汗——知道哈利生病的小精灵们格外热心，他们把壁炉烧得热乎乎好让哈利捂出一身汗来——可是热得太过了，哈利不得不脱下睡衣才能睡着。

德拉科坐在哈利空出来的一小半床上，他靠在床头静静地看着哈利，手里拿着他的睡衣。

房间里安静了很久，只有木柴燃烧时发出的噼啪声和哈利睡着的时候平稳绵长的呼吸声。

过了很久后，卧室里响起了德拉科的声音。

“oh，Harry.....”他低声叹了一句，接着把脸埋在哈利的睡衣里——味道不算好闻，混合着哈利常用浴液的味道和他的汗味——他深吸了几口气，接着右手下移隔着裤子开始揉搓自己的仍在沉睡的欲望。

不满足于仅仅是隔着裤子的揉搓，德拉科解开腰带脱下裤子，蜷缩在哈利身后的床上，他一只手快速撸动着自己抬头半硬的小兄弟，另外一只手紧紧地攥着哈利的睡衣，灰蓝色的眸子紧紧地盯着哈利光裸后背和若隐若现的腰窝，炽热的视线仿佛要把哈利的皮肤划开，看看身体里面到底住了怎样一个小妖精，为什么总是牢牢地吸引着他的注意力。

他的右手毫无章法地揉搓撸动自己的欲望——他现在着急到甚至不想好好抚慰它，只想赶快让它仰着头直直立起，喷出他对哈利那龌蹉肮脏的淫念然后赶快回到自己的床上睡一觉——他无法忍受哈利裸露的背部带给他的刺激诱惑但是却有被自己内心仅存的那么一点儿纯血修养和马尔福家族教养束缚着：他是男巫，你的同学，你的朋友，德拉科·马尔福你怎么能对他有这样的想法呢？

金色的脑袋微微抬起，德拉科半眯着眼睛看着眼前难得一见的景象；寝室里过分火热的壁炉让他也像哈利一样脱去了上衣，他的头发被汗水打湿，一缕一缕的金发垂在他的脸上，挡住了一些视线；攥着衣服的手向下移动，他用哈利的睡衣裹住了自己的阴茎，塑料的纽扣刮蹭他的薄薄的皮肤，睡衣上的粗糙的走线和多余的线头摩擦他敏感的马眼，用粗棉线勾勒出的金色飞贼的刺绣随着他的上下移动若即若离地擦过他的卵蛋；属于哈利的味道充斥着他的鼻腔和胸膛，少年青春期散发出的荷尔蒙一点一点地点燃德拉科深埋在理性之下的原始。

很快，在一阵颤抖中，哈利的睡衣沾上了白色的黏液，德拉科有些尴尬地搓了搓鼻子，在床上躺着休息了一会平复呼吸之后准备起身去帮哈利把衣服洗干净。

“.....啧....热死了.....”一旁的哈利翻了个身，在毯子里七扭八扭地脱下睡裤，睡得软绵绵无力的手拿着睡裤随便一丢，翻了个身又继续睡着了。

但是这次可和之前不太一样了，因为哈利顺势踢掉了一小半的毯子，原本犹抱琵琶半遮面的腰窝随着圆滚挺翘的臀一起从被子下的深海浮现上来，宽松的棉质内裤露出了裤边。

哈利的穿衣品味确实无法恭维，虽然他有优秀的外貌但是每次出现在众人眼前的时候总是让人皱着眉头感慨：多好的一张脸啊，怎么就毁在了衣品上面呢？也有许多人大着胆子问德拉科为什么不帮着哈利搭配他的衣服或者干脆给他买些新的衣服，他的回答总是哈利穿什么是他的自由他无权干涉。不过他的内心却在感慨还好哈利穿衣品味不行，不然追求他的人就越来越多了，那自己可怎么办！

哈利的内裤基本上都是棉质大裤衩，就是那种麻瓜老头们最喜欢的大裤衩。哈利坐拥不同款式的大裤衩，有纯色的，也有条纹的，还有非常英伦风的格子大裤衩，不过这些裤衩都被德拉科统称为“一脱下就会让女孩们丧失性致的麻瓜产物”。

被哈利的睡裤糊了一脸的德拉科怔怔地扒下哈利甩在他脸上的睡裤，映入眼帘的就是哈利宽松内裤之下的一小条臀缝。在两瓣臀肉相互挤压下，中间的臀缝就显得更加美好诱人了。

德拉科的纯血修养可以让他在看到哈利裸背的时候克制住自己的欲望，他的家教可以让他在看见哈利的腰窝的时候压制住自己的邪念，但是现在已经没有什么其他道德束缚可以按下对哈利的想法了，因为他看见了哈利的臀缝，那儿在呼唤着他，引诱着他进入其中探寻一番。

两个少年躺在床上，一个睡得香甜，而另外一个正撅着嘴唇慢慢地靠近他的背。

德拉科凑近了，从后颈开始，他的亲吻密密麻麻地落下，哈利弓着的背方便了他的作案；他的嘴唇从后颈开始，向左右延伸吻着他的肩膀，他的手从哈利的手臂上伸过去，虚虚地环着他；意识到这大概是自己这辈子可能唯一的一次和哈利如此亲密地接触，德拉科大胆地伸出了舌头，舔了舔哈利后背上微微凸出的骨头，小心翼翼地咬了一口，哈利轻轻地晃了晃身子，吓得德拉科石化了，他保持着侧躺着的姿势一动不动直到哈利沉沉睡去，凑上前在原先咬过的地方温柔地舔舐，顺着脊椎一路向下吻遍哈利的后背，舌头随着嘴唇的移动像一条灵活的蛇滑遍后背；德拉科格外喜欢哈利的腰窝，他流连忘返，双手渐渐不安分地搂住了哈利的腰，手指摩挲他的腰侧，他控制不住自己想要继续向下的欲望，哈利丰满挺翘的臀正吸引着他，他能闻到哈利身上浴液的味道，和平常廉价的麻瓜浴液不太一样，这种香味更像是来自德拉科的浴液；这个念头让德拉科的心加剧跳动：哈利这么做是希望能在睡梦中闻到他的味道吗？是希望自己出现在他的梦里吗？

正在德拉科在胡思乱想下准备一鼓作气脱下哈利那条败人雅兴的大裤衩并且用三根手指让他给自己开启通道，但是却发现入口被哈利丰满的臀肉深埋的时候，浑然不知德拉科邪念的哈利翻了个身，趴在了床上，并且屈起了右腿。大裤衩随着他的动作被拉伸开来，贴合着他臀部的曲线，一个大写的“C”就这么暴露在德拉科面前。

不管这是哈利有意还是无意（当然是无意啦！）的帮助，总之德拉科迫不及待地伸出了手，伸入裤衩，握住了哈利右边的臀肉。这大概是哈利身上肉最多的地方了吧，德拉科揉着哈利的屁股蛋子在心里吐槽。所谓一不做二不休，迈出第一步就会忍不住迈出第二步第三步最后变成在犯罪的大道上狂奔一去不复返，德拉科咽了咽口水，拽下了哈利的大裤衩，他的手揉着哈利的臀瓣，那柔软的触感让他情不自禁凑上去咬了一口。看着哈利白皙的臀上留着的一小圈浅浅的牙印，德拉科勾起了嘴角。他两只手分别握住哈利的臀，轻轻掰开，一个长久不见日光的小洞穴露出了真面目。伸手碰了碰后穴周围，他担忧地看着开口不足他一指的穴：他真的能从这儿进去并且不弄伤哈利吗？

干涩的手指在没有润滑剂的帮助下难以进入，他艰难地试了试，发现根本进不去。这下可难住德拉科了：他裤子都脱了，哈利屁股都翘了，结果？？他却进不去？不行，这可是一场赌上了马尔福名誉尊严智慧的性爱啊！

他环顾四周，窗台上的芦荟吸引了德拉科的注意力。那是哈利一个格兰芬多朋友——叫什么来着，格兰杰还是韦斯莱的一个女巫——送的，说是可以滋润皮肤。他见哈利用过一次来消他脸上的痘痘，用芦荟里的黏液涂在脸上，第二天果然好了很多。

黏液......行，就你了。德拉科用飞来咒召来芦荟，学着哈利的样子三下五除二地剥开，滑溜溜凉冰冰的芦荟黏液滴在哈利的后穴周围和挺翘的臀部。德拉科用手指抹足了黏液，小心翼翼地伸出中指挤进了哈利的后穴。

和冰凉的黏液比起来，哈利的后穴显得十分温暖，德拉科就着芦荟液成功地挤进了一根手指，他凭借着本能和偶尔了解到的一些知识慢慢地旋转手指；他紧张地屏住呼吸，就怕哈利因为他的动作而突然醒来：梅林在上，如果哈利醒来看见他的手指插在他的后穴里还不停转动，那德拉科的暗恋就要无疾而终了吧？不对，他的暗恋并不会无疾而终，而是在哈利的暴打下不得不终结；然而哈利绵长均匀的呼吸声并没有被打断，德拉科也放心地伸进了第二根手指，他的手指在哈利的后穴里胡作非为四处抠挖，窄窄的通道绞着他的手指，壁肉紧紧地裹在上面；哈利的肠壁因为外来物的刺激很快就自主地分泌出肠液，他窄小的通道也逐渐被扩张开来，显示出了极强的柔韧性：德拉科已经能毫不费力地进出三根手指了；在这不断的探索过程中，哈利睡得依旧很香，但这不代表他不会对德拉科那几根顽皮的手指做的恶作剧给出反应。

德拉科知道男人的体内有一个地方就像女人体内的g点一样，是一个可以让身下人高潮尖叫甚至潮吹的神奇开关，在潘西隐晦的教授下，德拉科知道了怎么去寻找那个叫前列腺的地方——“嘿，这很简单，德拉科，”潘西兴奋地拉着德拉科，“你只要伸进一个指节就差不多了，那儿里入口不过几公分的距离，微微凹陷，甚至不需要重压，轻轻摩擦就能带来巨大快感！”——他按着潘西的方法，退出了一节手指，食指在甬道里探寻，终于在摸过一个凹陷的地方的时候他听见了哈利低沉无意识的一声“嗯”，接着还动了动他的双腿，把德拉科的手指夹紧。

他的呻吟太过甜美诱人，就像是勾引水手的海妖的歌声，德拉科沉迷其中，他再次伸出了手指在哈利腺体周围摩擦，听着身下人断断续续的呻吟和不断夹紧收缩的甬道，他简直不能想象等他的兄弟进入后穴并且不断磨蹭哈利腺体的时候他会得到什么样的回报。这仅存在于想象中的快感让他脸红，让他呼吸急促，让他拔出了手指握起自己的阴茎。

“嗯.....德....德拉科？”他正要提枪上阵的时候，哈利抬头睁开了眼睛，迷迷糊糊地喊了他一声，不过很快他就倒头躺了下去，然后好心地平躺着翘起了自己的屁股，一张一合的小穴直面德拉科。

“你要进来吗......”他的脸埋在枕头里，说的话也模模糊糊的，听不清楚，“....今晚的梦是不是有点刺激啊......”很快，哈利的呼吸就又恢复原先的平稳——还在发烧的他又睡着了。

开拓完的的后穴很柔软也很饥渴，德拉科的龟头刚刚进去，周围的穴肉肠壁就纷纷贴了上来，热烈疯狂地亲吻着德拉科的阴茎；哈利的腰在德拉科完全进入之后扭动了一下，让自己躺得更舒服一些；他伸出手握住哈利的腰，轻微缓慢地抽插起来，小幅度地挺腰，眼神一瞟一瞟地看向哈利，但是后者仿佛对他这种程度的抽插操干没有任何反应——他的呼吸频率都没变过；德拉科大着胆子加快了频率加重了力道，他俯下身子在哈利的脸颊上落下吻，顺着他的下颚吻向他的下巴，然后嚣张地含住了他的双唇。

发烧生病的哈利双唇也显得格外柔软，触感胜过德拉科吃过的所有布丁；他含住哈利的下唇，温柔仔细地用舌尖描绘他的唇形，一个个细密的吻从哈利的右嘴角开始，经过他的下唇抵达他的左嘴角；他小心地撬开哈利的牙齿，舌头伸了进去，扫过哈利每一颗牙齿和仍在沉睡软绵绵的舌头；在不断的亲吻中，他渐渐开始控制不住自己的力道，他的手不自觉地掐着哈利的脸颊，下身的冲撞越来越猛烈，甚至不顾会吵醒哈利，没轻没重地碾压他的腺体然后在哈利下意识加紧臀的时候感叹这真是再美妙不过了；离开了哈利的嘴唇，德拉科终于如愿以偿地听见了他的呻吟，因为生病而全身发软的哈利伸出手指轻轻地拽着枕套，他的嘴唇因为不间断的呻吟而无法合上，丝丝银线连接着枕头和他的嘴角，在他那些嗯嗯啊啊之中德拉科还清晰地听见了自己的名字。

哈利咬着自己的指节，小声地呢喃着德拉科，尽管平时喊了这个名字不下几百次，但是在现在的环境下，德拉科这个名字从哈利红润的嘴唇里以一种近乎色情的方式跑出来，他只觉得自己可以光凭着哈利的呻吟声高潮，可以在哈利这样温软低声之中射光自己所有的存货。

德拉科可以听见自己越来越粗重的呼吸，他仰着头双手掐紧哈利的腰，德拉科宛如打桩机一样不停地在哈利的体内进出，床也随着他们的频率摇晃起来；哈利被德拉科握着腰，他在睡梦中被德拉科抱着换了个姿势，现在的他正面对着德拉科，双腿被紧紧地压在自己的肩膀上，整个人随着德拉科的节奏一起摇摆；他的腺体被德拉科不断地摩擦，带来的巨大快感让他止不住地呻吟，过于真实的梦境让他最终睁开了眼睛。于是，他睁开了双眼。

“德拉科？”哈利揉着眼睛看了看自己身上的人，那确实是德拉科不错，只是和他平常见到的不太一样：现在的德拉科裸着全身，他汗湿的金发贴在他的脑门上，他的脸颊因为操干哈利带来的巨大运动量而泛着红色，他的阴茎正插在哈利的体内而且还在持续不断地抽插，他的双手撑在哈利耳朵两侧，他的眼神带着尴尬和决绝。

他戳了戳德拉科的，因为魁地奇训练而健硕的胸肌手感十分好，哈利忍不住又伸手摸了摸，发现手感和他日常调戏德拉科摸他胸的时候手感简直一模一样。所以，这也同时表明现在这个正在操他的德拉科是真的，同时也表明之前自己抬起屁股邀请进入的那个德拉科不是他梦里的，而是实实在在存在在生活，是他的室友的那个如假包换的德拉科·马尔福。

我被暗恋的人操了，这是哈利的第一个想法。

是我撅着屁股邀请他操我的，这是哈利的第二个想法。

这样的认知让哈利觉得羞愧无比，更别提德拉科还火上浇油地对着他的耳朵吹气问他胸肌手感怎么样。于是他急忙向后退去想要吐出德拉科那根烫人的阴茎，奈何距离有限他根本没有办法往后退多少，而且德拉科还一把拉住了他，按着他的肩膀重新把阴茎捅了进去，咬着哈利的耳朵说先让他射出来。

逃离失败的哈利被迫重新躺在床上感受着德拉科的炽热的阴茎在他的体内进出，感受着德拉科每一次撞击他的腺体时给他带来的爽到上天想要大声尖叫的快感；他不断地加紧着臀部，脚趾蜷缩着，咬着自己的手腕不让自己呻吟出来----这太羞耻了！

Well，你们知道的，人在发烧的时候脑子总是不清醒，脑回路七拐八弯就不知道通向什么地方了。在哈利的小脑瓜中，今晚的事情发展是这样的：躺在床上的他因为太热而脱了衣服，德拉科担心他再度着凉于是好心地想要给他盖上被子或者穿上衣服（请问哈利，谁会光着身子握着自己的小兄弟出现在另外一个人的床上只是为了给他盖被子呢！！），可是就在这时哈利抬起了臀部，内心那些不可告人的欲望终于在他生病的时候冲破了枷锁，他对德拉科的爱慕，占有欲，各种邪恶的想法都一涌而出，他迫不及待地邀请德拉科进入自己。而温柔善解人意（潘西布雷斯：喵喵喵喵？）的德拉科没有办法拒绝自己好友的请求，于是他硬着头皮不得不在哈利的期待中塞了进去。哈利甚至脑补出了他羞愤绝望的表情。

“别咬着，你叫得多好听啊，宝贝。”德拉科从哈利的口中解救下他的手腕，按着光荣负伤的手腕先生给了哈利一个缠绵的法式热吻，“啧，你知道你后面有多紧吗，我的小宝贝？梅林在上，如果哪一天我死在了你身上那一定是因为你太诱人了，你听听，每次我操进去的时候你的小穴对我的欢迎声有多热烈，嗯？”德拉科故意重重地插了几下，顶在哈利的腺体上，咕叽咕叽的水声混合着哈利的叫声一起响了起来。当从哈利的呻吟中听见自己的名字的时候，德拉科就知道自己这几年的单箭头实际上是双箭头，只不过两个斯莱特林谁都没有说出口。哦，这该死的，甜美的，隐晦的，斯莱特林式的爱情！

哈利惊呆了，他从来不知道德拉科可以说出这些话，他正想着德拉科是被人假冒了还是被哪个讨厌他的格兰芬多施了夺魂咒的时候，他终于闻到了金发少年身上经久不散的酒精味。该死，德拉科这是喝醉了！而此刻的哈利开心的同时却又有一丝的失望，他在为德拉科不会记得这一晚的狂欢而暗自欣喜，却又在嫉妒那个让德拉科动情至此的人----哪个该死的巫师抢了他看上的男人？

波特同志只觉得自己爱得好卑微，从三年级开始，他就不知不觉地爱上了德拉科，但是相同的性别和他们之间的友谊却让他不能将这些感情轻易地说出口。他只能在暗地里默默地看着德拉科，在寝室里看着德拉科从睡袍中无意间露出的腿，在魁地奇训练的时候看德拉科换衣服时候半裸的上身，在上课吃饭时候看着德拉科的侧脸，在他睡觉的时候偷偷拉开床帘对着他无时无刻不想吻上去的脸偷偷自慰，想象着如果有一天德拉科能操干自己那是什么样的感觉，他会露出怎样的表情，会不会说他的滋味真好，会不会说他想再来一次？他想象着德拉科摸着自己的臀，吻着自己的嘴，用下身的小德拉科让自己高潮，想象着他们如果能在一起他一定要拉着德拉科玩遍所有的play。

但是这一切都是幻想，哈利从来不觉得自己可以真正见到德拉科的这一面。今晚，是个例外，仅此一次的例外。德拉科一定是把他当做其他什么人，是谁呢？是利亚吗？那个低他们一年有着漂亮的金色长发的小姑娘？还是其他学院什么漂亮的小姑娘？能让德拉科为她这样，可真是一个幸福的小姑娘。他疯狂地嫉妒着那个不存在的女巫同时也疯狂地为自己而感到羞愧：他只能借着别人的身份和名义和德拉科做爱，这多么可悲。

生病的哈利不仅脑子不好使而且还多愁善感像一个脆弱的小姑娘。他哭了，没错，一边被德拉科操一边开始哭哭唧唧。

“怎么了怎么了？怎么哭了？”德拉科手忙脚乱地抱起哈利，让他坐在自己的腿上，双手环着他的腰，拍着他的背，“我弄痛你了吗？”

“我是谁？”哈利十分乖巧少女地摸了摸眼泪，委委屈屈地看着德拉科：他今天还就要知道那个抢了他男人的小女巫是谁！

“呃，哈利，哈利·波特。怎么了？”德拉科帮哈利擦了擦泪水，在他的额头上偷亲了一下，然后刮了刮他的鼻子，很是宠溺地笑了，“睡迷糊啦？不记得自己是谁了吗？”

“你没有把我认成其他人吗？不是利亚吗？不是哪个其他学院的小女巫吗？”

“嗯？我为什么会把你认成其他人？认成其他人我为什么会……”德拉科挺了挺腰提示了哈利他们现在的情况。他皱着眉头看着哈利，思考着他的小朋友为什么会问这样的问题，接着他就释然了：哈利怕是以为他不喜欢他，把他当成其他人给上了。

“你是不是，以为我不喜欢你？以为我认错人了？”德拉科有些好笑地看着哈利，后者呆了一会然后点了点头。

“我以为你喝醉了…..把我认成其他…..等等！我以为你不喜欢我？你你你你，你这句话的意思是！你其实是……”哈利瞪大了眼睛看着德拉科。

“没错，我喜欢你，很抱歉我瞒了这么久，毕竟我以为你喜欢女生，”德拉科尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“直到我刚刚听见你一边呻吟一边叫我名字……我好开心啊，哈利。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！别说了！”哈利羞红了脸捂住德拉科的嘴，那些梦境翻涌上来，他好像的确一边呻吟一边叫着德拉科，但是这些事不要说破啊喂！

“不过我必须承认，哈利，我今晚是……做得不太对。”德拉科凑近吻了吻哈利的耳垂，“我看你睡着了，就……拿着你的睡衣自慰了一次，咳，别那么看着我，机会难得啊。很抱歉弄脏了，我会洗干净的。”德拉科举起了哈利的睡衣，上面星星点点的痕迹让哈利扭开了头，“还有，我在你睡着的时候吻遍了你的后背，舔遍了它，你的腰窝真是让我欲罢不能，当然当然，最让我流连忘返的还是你的后穴，梅林的袜子啊，那可真是致命的吸引。”德拉科抱着哈利，从他的耳垂开始向下，吸出了一个一个的吻痕，“我们，要继续吗，我亲爱的甜心？”

哈利抱着德拉科的脖子，把头埋在他的怀里点了点头。

“要快点哦，我想去洗个澡。”

 

折腾完一次后，德拉科抱着哈利来到浴室，为了方便儿子的生活，卢修斯特意在德拉科的浴室放了一个大浴缸。

他放好热水，试好温度后把哈利放了进去，自己则坐在哈利身后，往他身上扑水倒浴液。

经过一次欢爱的哈利疲惫不已，他转了个身，趴在德拉科身上搂着他的腰，不甘示弱地也在德拉科身上留下一个个的吻痕。因为在德拉科快要释放的时候，哈利夹着他的腰没有让他后退，德拉科只能射在了里面，所以他现在要把他留在哈利体内的东西给掏出来。

搂着哈利的腰，他伸进了两根手指，带着温热的水流，细致轻缓地抠出那些白色的残留物。德拉科的手指上并不像哈利想象中的那样，他的手上常年握扫把留下的薄茧，茧子和柔软的内壁接触的时候总是会有不一样的触觉，就像现在。

德拉科的指腹划过前列腺，他有意地多揉按了几次，非常满意地看到哈利颤抖着身子，从他口中逸出的呻吟精确地飘到德拉科的耳朵里；他低头含住哈利的耳垂，轻轻地咬着，手上的力道渐渐加重，虽然他的肩膀一直被哈利咬着，留下了他表达愤怒的牙印，但是德拉科知道哈利其实并不是真的不喜欢这样：不然为什么他每次都要随着他的节奏一起晃着腰，主动地把自己的敏感点凑上去呢？为什么在德拉科按压周围的时候总是发出不满足的哼哼声呢？

哈利扶着德拉科的身子坐直，他无情地拔出德拉科的手指，在后者惊讶的目光中给了他一个吻接着握住他的阴茎。

“想要吗？”

“可以吗？”

回答德拉科的是哈利温暖狭窄的后穴，他扶着德拉科的阴茎慢慢地坐了下去，初经人事后的不适让他微微皱眉；德拉科扶着他的腰，吻上他的眉头，慢慢地将他放在浴缸壁上，空着的手垫在他的脖子下，慢慢开始抽送；在浴室里氤氲的水汽中，他望向哈利的眼眸，不像平时那样，此刻的眼眸里有一把火在燃烧，德拉科隔着火焰看到了哈利隐藏在心中许久终于爆发的占有欲和爱意，他的脖子被哈利环绕，除了主动送上的后穴，德拉科今晚还得到了哈利主动送上的嘴唇；哈利并没有接吻的经验，他只是凭着本能含着德拉科的唇，牙齿咬着，舌头伸出直直地送到德拉科嘴里，没有章法，也不需要章法；两个年轻的男巫搂在一起，他们闭上了眼睛，在热气腾腾的浴室中开始了他们今晚的第二场性爱。

哈利的脸因为高温变得红红的，不断被刺激着敏感点而不断往高潮前进，他的眼中和这浴室一样升起了水雾；嫣红的脸，唇，带着钩子的眼眸和刻意加紧的后穴，德拉科就快要缴械投降了，他的手摸上哈利的脸，在他的耳边低声说他不知道他自己现在到底有多诱人。

“你应该看看你现在的样子，哈利，你不知道你有多诱人。”

“那你也应该看看你现在的样子，德拉科，”哈利抬头咬着他的下巴，“看看你现在有多让我兴奋，我简直能直接看着你的脸就高潮。”

德拉科笑了笑，他一把抱起哈利，而哈利也敏捷地把腿缠在他的身上，他们一边吻着一边跌跌撞撞地来到镜子前面，德拉科放下哈利，抬起他的一条腿放在台面上，阴茎对着后穴戳刺了进去。哈利被他突然的进攻吓得猝不及防，他大叫着向前倾去，手掌贴在镜子上，半张着嘴唇望向镜子里一脸坏笑的德拉科。

“你看，”他搂住哈利的腰凑上前来，扣住哈利的手，“你是不是好看得让人想犯罪？我简直不能忍受，哈利，你这样子勾起了我内心最深的想法，你知道是什么吗？”他咬在哈利的肩膀上，不等哈利的回答就开始自顾自地说起来，“我想要把你按在墙上，狠狠地插进去，看你的腿盘在我的腰上，看你被我操到高潮，操到失禁，白色的精液和淡黄色的尿液一起射出来，看你羞愧地捂着脸不敢看我；我想要在床上操你，给你带上项圈，绑住你的四肢，堵住你的马眼，让你跪在我面前，抬着你的臀，求我操你，求我深深地进入你，满足你的欲望，求我碾过你的腺体，敏感点，把你送上巅峰；我想要在教室操你，你会躺在讲台上，一丝不挂，我会握着你的脚踝，把它们压到你的肩膀上，然后不停歇地进进出出，直到你射到什么也出不来了，直到我校服上都是你白色的精液，直到你体力不支晕倒过去……”

他一边低声地对着哈利耳语，一边看向镜子里咬着嘴唇的哈利，他知道哈利在幻想他说的这些场景了，而且这让他欲罢不能；他伸出一只手揉搓哈利的下身的欲望，另外一只手揪住他的乳头，同时身下的小德拉科仍然勤奋地满足着哈利身下小穴的欲望；哈利半眯着眼睛，身上三处传来的快感和他脑子里逐渐成型的那些场景让他控制不住自己的呻吟，他向后仰头去寻找德拉科的唇，但是德拉科躲开了。

“还有，哈利，我可还没说完……我还想给你戴上尾巴，毛茸茸的猫尾巴，从你的后穴露出来，我会用项圈套住你的脖子，你会是我专属的小黑猫，你会跪在我的腿前含着我的阴茎，就是现在塞在你后穴的这根，我会揉着你的头，抚摸你的脸颊，但是如果你没有让我感到舒服，我会打你的臀，就像这样……”德拉科突然伸手打了哈利的臀，啪的一声。

然而德拉科没有想到的是，哈利随着他的这一举动竟然射了出来，镜子上模糊了一片，而肇事者羞红了脸捂着脸大声叫着德拉科是个混蛋。

德拉科哭笑不得，他没想到会有这样的结果。他抱着哈利好声好气地赔礼道歉，亲吻，抚摸，这才把这只炸毛的小猫给顺好了毛。他按着那只顺完毛的小猫，快速地抽插了一会，拔出来射在了小猫的后背上。

 

 

第二天。

“怎么回事？怎么更严重了？还有，怎么传染给马尔福先生了？”医疗翼里，庞弗雷夫人诧异地看着同样吸着鼻子的两人。

“呃，昨天德拉科照顾了我一晚上，着凉了。”哈利刻意加重了“照顾”和“一晚上”的发音，在桌子下的手毫不留情地掐着德拉科的大腿。

“哎哟……是的，不小心传染了。”

“行吧，那你们俩都吃点药，在这儿睡一会吧……分两张床睡！马尔福先生你下来，去旁边那张！”

 

 

三天后，哈利和马尔福成为情侣的事传遍了整个霍格沃茨，他们在黑湖旁亲吻打闹，在魁地奇球场上追逐嬉戏，在斯莱特林长桌上调情喂食，在魔法史课上飞吻眨眼，在魔药课上……

“马尔福先生，我希望你明白你的魔药课教授是我不是而不是波特先生，以及，波特先生，那是德拉科·马尔福不是金色飞贼，别再盯着看了！”


End file.
